Love is a Percy Annabeth thing
by dreamysom
Summary: After being Percy, finally it's not hard to love. Do kindly review.


I wake with a start. I was having a vivid nightmare about some monsters and giants. I never have had a nightmare like this before.

Suddenly I realized my surroundings. I was lying in a clean but untidy room packed and jamed with books. There are thousands of charts on wall showing monuments, bridges, buildings and even palaces. There were even one or two marriage pictures of a blond girl and a guy, I' ve never seen before. The room was indeed big. I looked around for more clues, but at once a girl's voice called from outside, "Percy, wake up. It's almost noon!"

Percy? I tried to remember when I slept last night. I think I was drinking in a pub and then driving a car...There was even some kind of crash...And then ...

"Percy! wake up..." And then she saw me sitting on bed, "you awake... Heavens you sleeps like a maniac seaweed brain." A blond girl was standing before me- beautiful, with stormy gray eyes, holding a tray of tea in her hands.

Before I could apologize for passing out in her house and in her bed, she placed the tray of tea on side table and sat casually besides me. I was shocked when she placed her head over my shoulder, "you're so lazy on Sundays Percy, I was just going to kick your ass." She planted a kiss on my cheek.

Okay, so the girl was beautiful indeed, sexy indeed and caring indeed, but it's not good for anyone to wake in someone else's house and be misunderstood for someone else. So I tried to back away from her and said, "look I think you are mistaken, I'm not Percy about whom you are talking. I guess I passed out in your house last night. I was drunk and ... I apologize for my mistake." This was all I could manage after my shock. But the girl rolled her eyes, "Percy ! It's not funny at all. We are going to beach." She looked me intently, "I can't wait to be there. Now get up and get ready. I'm going to do some breakfast." And she planted a third kiss on my cheek and departed hastily. She must be very much excited to be at that beach.

Percy, camp half blood, these names seemed to make sense. I tried to remember some clue about them. Wait!...I tried to remember my name. What's my name? Something like Jay or Jacob or its something like ...

I stand up. I was feeling different, in a good way. Like I was feeling strong and powerful and more manly and...I looked at my arms, they are almost muscled, I even looked taller than before. I moved to the mirror and a third shock befell me. There, standing before me was an extremely handsome guy, tanned and sexy with sea green eyes and jet black hair. Dude, it's not me, but it's me. I somehow related that this guy must be Percy and I'm Percy. It's all so confusing that I headed to bathroom. On my way I glanced at a book lying on floor, it's words I could not make out.

I was thinking about this Percy(which is me) and that girl, while dressing. May be I'm hallucinating or something. I made a mental note that once this hallucination end, I'll file a case against the bar manager for selling drugged wine.

The girl entered the room again, "Percy...Gods of Olympus, you're not still ready?"

"Yeah" I said tugging my shirt, "I'm almost done." I supposed that I must know this girl's name, but I can't just ask her- see I'm hallucinating and can you please tell me your name, because I don't know your name and I can't remember my name as well.

The seemed more than refreshing to me. I felt like home near sea and comforting aura filled my mind. I looked at the girl. She was looking more than beautiful. She was looking intently at me.

After a couple of minutes she move towards me and placed her head on my chest, "Percy, sometimes I can't help but fear. We together have gone through so much..."

I can't make out what to say.

"I just wish, even if I have to die, I want to die in your arms, Percy. You are my only love."

I know, I know I have to say something, and then I said something really intelligent, "I'm not your Percy." Moment before I realized what I said, she punched hard on my belly while I bend in agony, she kicked my balls and I was flat on beach sand.

Then with great speed she sat on my chest and produced a knife from he pocket. "How many times I have told you Percy? Don't ever say that...Not even jokingly."

Then she bent on me and kissed me intently. Memories come closing at me. I'm Percy, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson and husband of Annabeth Chase. I love her. We together went through so much that now we are almost inseparable. If Tartarus can't separate us then nothing can. I kissed her back. More and more intently.

A daze filled my mind. I felt loveborne. Whole of my body was floating and Annabeth was floating with me, in some different realms. After what seemed like eons, we parted. I looked into her gray eyes, stormy and beautiful as usual, "I am your Percy and your are my Annabeth. I love you."

Suddenly, Annabeth's face shifted into some familiar face. I felt aching, and I can't move my arms and legs. Before me was Clair Williams. My best friend, looking at me with teary eyes and mumbling- "I love you too Johnny...I love you."

Another set of memories come flooding- Clair, my classmate is intently in love with me(however she never told me). Even I felt some attraction towards her but she was so mad with books that most of her time she was telling me stories about some vampires, wizards, werewolves , demigods. I almost wanted a break from her. And so when she proposed me one day , I declined her calling her a freak and maniac. Nearly a year after that, I went to a bar and drink to my fullest. While driving I had an accident and every thing went blank.

"How long?" I asked Clair.

"Johnny, you are here since two weeks." She said wiping her tears.

I again pulled her and kissed her. Now it doesn't matter if I was here for two weeks or three weeks. I want Clair to be mine forever. After all I dreamt of her stories even in my coma, I missed her a lot dude. And her silly blond girl stories as well.


End file.
